


睡粉睡到大明星-第二十八章

by caomeiweidexiexie



Category: hjkjdshg
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeiweidexiexie/pseuds/caomeiweidexiexie
Summary: 11





	睡粉睡到大明星-第二十八章

第二十八章

 

果不其然，当闻书把贺桢林里面的衬衫都脱掉之后，用手按住贺桢林的双肩，然后低下头开始在贺桢林的乳头上舔舐，乳.头被吸被咬的，终于把一直默默忍耐的贺桢林逼出一声轻轻的呻.吟。  
“唔…嗯……”  
闻书听到这声低低的呻吟声之后，像是打鸡血似得，更加卖力伸出舌头舔吮贺桢林的乳头。  
闻书边吻边喘着气说：“我想日素颜的你，我想看你脸红，想看你在我身下哭，木木……去卸妆。”  
说完一把抱着贺桢林跌跌撞撞的进到了浴室，贺桢林此时的脸因为情欲已经有所动容，如果卸了妆更加藏不住，所以有些不安的看着闻书。  
闻书对这些化妆品实在不熟，他急促的问哪个是卸妆的，贺桢林似乎认命的用手指了指一瓶卸妆水，闻书便拿起来，然后往贺桢林脸上涂抹，等到脸上的精致妆容慢慢因为卸妆水冲淡，最后功夫不负有心人，终于看到了贺桢林已经非常红的素颜，闻书拿着毛巾把贺桢林擦干净，然后猴急的把贺桢林抱在浴室台上，继而又封住了他的唇。  
不过此时的贺桢林跟刚刚那位冷静被动的贺桢林不一样，他也非常激动，嘴里哑哑的不成句子喊着：“书、书哥，爱、爱你，好、好爱你。”  
闻书像是要逗弄他，便轻吻着贺桢林鼻尖边说：“要我怎么爱你？你要说清楚，不然我就不爱你了。”  
贺桢林有点慌，“不、不要…书、书哥，我爱你……我要你、你.cao.哭我！”  
“那你还真大胆，让我想想怎么才能把你cao哭。”说完把贺桢林抱着带到了床上，等贺桢林还没反应过来，闻书已经压了上去，此时的贺桢林已经衣衫不整，而闻书却还仪表堂堂的分开腿半跪着夹住贺桢林的双腿。  
贺桢林有点尴尬，闻书这姿势难道是要让自己帮他脱吗？  
不过贺桢林身体倒是很诚实的上前伸出手去解闻书的裤子，这倒让闻书有点楞，他原来只是在想接下来怎么弄比较好，没想让贺桢林帮自己脱。  
“我、我之前看过部片…我、我试试…”贺桢林说完，便把闻书内裤扯下，用手握住闻书的巨大，然后微微张开嘴伸出舌头去舔吮。  
“唔…书、书哥好大…”在含住闻书的事物前，贺桢林感叹道。  
这时候，闻书心想，他都还没把贺桢林cao.哭，他自己都想哭了，他真的没想过要让贺桢林做这个！！  
可是被含的挺舒服…闻书决定接受好意，慢慢享受起来，随着被贺桢林挑逗的越发胀大，闻书有些受不住了，他不知道贺桢林做的好不好，反正只要想到是贺桢林在含着他，他就硬的发狂，用手轻轻按着贺桢林的头，慢慢抽动，待到快达到巅峰要射出来之前，闻书推开了贺桢林，射到了自己手上。  
贺桢林此时充满情欲的脸有些呆萌，他说：“书、书哥，这、这个我可以吃掉的。”  
闻书：“……”  
因为闻书已经弄过一次，所以他现在主要把贺桢林弄到高潮，两人都把衣服脱光之后，闻书几乎要把贺桢林全身都亲了个边，也用嘴给贺桢林做了一次，惹得贺桢林不住的嗯嗯啊啊啊呻吟出声。  
虽然两人都是第一次做，但之前都偷偷补过功课，贺桢林在半个月前也买好了润滑剂跟保险套，一直等着用呢，现在从床头柜拿出，准备发挥它们的作用。  
贺桢林用牙齿咬开保险套，用手给闻书的ying物套上，而闻书则把润滑剂倒在手指上，慢慢的用手指挺开贺桢林的后xue。  
从未用过的后xue第一次被异物入侵显得略微羞涩的一直收缩着，等到闻书慢慢扩张开来，小闻书也忍不住要进去了。  
贺桢林此时躺在床上，双腿大开，一副任人揉捏的状态，用手挡住了眼睛，似乎特别害羞，不想见人。  
闻书这时把贺桢林的手拿来，试探的问：“我要进去了。”  
“……嗯、嗯。”贺桢林没有手的遮掩，整张好看的脸完全被闻书看光，眼睛红红的似乎要哭出来。  
“木木，我爱你。”闻书喘着气说完，就直接进入贺桢林。  
“呜…太、太大了……书、书哥哥。”贺桢林因为疼痛，脸有些扭曲的变形，眼泪汪汪的呜咽。  
闻书虽然说是要cao.哭贺桢林，但也还是怕他痛，小心翼翼的让贺桢林适应，等到他里面完全适应过后，便开始用力的抽插起来。  
酒店的床不经折腾，开始咿呀咿呀的跟着闻书的抽动而发出声响，贺桢林看着在上方有些失控的闻书，用手抓闻书的背，才能防止自己被顶的快要散架，情欲中的闻书这时才有点回过神，抓过一旁的枕头把他塞到贺桢林腰部下面，让他以更舒服的姿势被cao.弄，一阵一阵的激烈抽插声，贺桢林嘴里发出的甜腻呻吟，以及被贺桢林私处包裹的快感，把闻书搞得快要爆发，一个没忍住就射在了贺桢林的里面。  
“……”  
“没、没关系…书、书哥，吻我。”像是发现闻书的尴尬，贺桢林连忙撑死一丝力气说道，被闻书内.射了，那是贺桢林想要的。  
闻书听话的凑上去亲吻住贺桢林的微微张开的嘴，两人一起尽情的享受这份美好。  
初尝xing事的两人，最后做了三次方才罢休，事后又一起在浴室清洗，没忍住又来了一次，直至贺桢林确实被弄到筋疲力尽了，才结束这场翻云覆雨。  
两人躺在床上相拥着，都没有睡着，感觉很享受这份纯粹的肌肤之亲。  
“我技术…应该不差吧？”闻书鼓起勇气，问了刚刚就一直想要问的问题。  
“……这、这，我、我也第一次，但我、我觉得舒服…”贺桢林搂住闻书的脖子，支支吾吾的回道。  
闻书莞尔：“我当然知道你是第一次，你觉得舒服就行。”  
“嗯、嗯…”贺桢林扭捏的点点头，忽而突然想起一个月前忘记说清楚的事情，“对了，书哥…一、一个月前，你、你不是问我说，演员不是我、我的梦想吗？”  
闻书：“嗯，对。”  
贺桢林本来想继续说，可是又觉得待会要长篇大论，自己紧张口吃的毛病难改，索性说：“书哥，你、你等我一会！”  
说完在闻书一脸懵逼的情况下，走下了床，进了浴室。  
过了大概十来分钟，贺桢林化了个妆，是以往优雅的冰块脸。  
闻书看着他，勾起一抹意味不明的笑说道：“你既然有力气化妆，早知道刚刚就在做一次的。”  
贺桢林：“……”  
闻书：“好了，不逗你了，你说吧。”  
贺桢林这才慢慢的走回床上，躺在闻书怀里，开始缓缓道来：“我只是想说的清楚些，素颜状态口齿不清一时改不了。”  
闻书：“你啥样我都喜欢。”  
贺桢林：“我也一样，书哥你什么样都喜欢，无论是以前的书无痕大神，还是现在的闻书老公，又或者最早时候的匿名网友，我都喜欢。”  
见贺桢林在化了妆的状态下也叫了自己老公，闻书就想好好抱他，这一个月闻书有让素颜状态的贺桢林喊过自己老公，毕竟贺大明星的小号微博可是喊了闻书43次老公，叫一叫也不为过。  
不过等等，刚刚似乎还听到一个新鲜的词，“匿名网友？”闻书问道。  
“嗯，可能你不记得了，这就是我一直想说的，六年前在某个匿名论坛，我发帖被你回复过，之后我们有长达一个月的联系，你的第一本小说也就是《深渊》当时还跟我讨论过情节，我还给了你建议呢，没想到之后那个匿名论坛被封了，我就跟你失去了联络，后来我是通过小说名找到了你，后来对了很多情节也一致，就想联系你啊，可是你都不看评论的，最后都不了了之。”贺桢林有条不紊的说了一大段，确实需要化了妆才能说的那么清楚，不然多费口舌。  
这段话让闻书消化了很久，他的表情特别的古怪，像是在惋惜又或者有种天意弄人的情绪要迸发出。  
没想到…真没想到，自己曾经动过心的人，不是女孩，原来是男的！  
而且正是贺桢林，这什么狗血剧情，闻书写书都不敢这么写。  
心里感怀了一大堆，他终于有些激动的回贺桢林：“我当然记得，我之前不是跟你说过，我曾经心动的女孩，当时我写文感情戏的灵感都来自她吗？”  
贺桢林听着闻书这么说，心里酸酸的，但表面还是沉着，“嗯，这个我也记得。”  
“那就是你啊！”闻书把贺桢林抱得更紧道。  
“？”  
闻书温柔道：“是我一直搞错了你的性别…匿名726对吗？我一直记得，我当年以为你是女孩子…我说心动的人是你，写感情戏的灵感也是你，现在爱着的是你，一直都是你啊！”  
贺桢林把头从闻书怀里抬起，眼睛略微睁大，有些不敢置信的望着闻书，嘴唇微微抖了抖问：“真的？”  
闻书有些感慨：“真的，你不说我都不相信有这种事发生，当年匿名论坛被封我也消沉了好一阵，一直都找不到方法联系你，我写《深渊》的事情只跟你一个人提过，没有其他人了，所以灵感什么的都来自你。”  
贺桢林闻言也不敢置信了，原来他们竟然是彼此都有好感，却兜兜转转错过了六年。“书哥，我也从来没想到你也喜欢我，要不然我就早点说了，本来在你没回评论之后，我都放弃了，只做你忠实的小书迷，可你不仅人吸引我，书也特别吸引我，就这么一直追着，没想到今年我却能见到你，我那时候太高兴了，后来慢慢相处越来越喜欢，那时候就用担心你是不是gay之类的，表白那次确实是冲动，但也没后悔，还好书哥你后来也是喜欢上我了。”  
闻书感动的说：“你这么说感觉我好渣男啊…要是我早点看到你的书评就好了。”  
贺桢林：“没有，书哥不渣，你不看评论也只是你的习惯，反正现在我们在一起了，一切都不晚。”  
闻书：“嗯。”  
贺桢林：“对了，之前送你的围巾是情侣款的，你那条有块转述铭牌印着198，我的印着726，本来还想着等你自己发现，可惜你都没注意。”  
一听贺桢林这么说，闻书有点讶异，确实没怎么观察，原来贺桢林已经提示过了，自己却没把握，闻书柔声说：“你送情侣款都不告诉我，看来木木你那时候就开始耍心机了，还跟我说是粉丝应援物，我跟你那时候还不是恋人关系带了情侣款那么久。”  
“……”贺桢林不言，因为闻书说的对，自己确实是耍了点小心机。  
闻书：“话说，那我今晚的行为是不是睡粉啊？”  
贺桢林：“……”  
闻书：“应该是吧？”  
贺桢林：“嗯…”  
闻书：“那我太了不起了，睡粉居然睡到了咱们的大明星。”  
贺桢林被说的有点不好意思，继而想到，重要的事情还没说，就突然严肃的跟闻书说：“书哥，我以前开贴不是说过，我不喜欢做我父母安排的人生吗？那时候我用其他的掩饰了，真正的不喜欢的事情就是当明星。”  
闻书想起来了，那时候贺桢林说的是舞蹈音乐，所以闻书才会一直以为贺桢林是女孩子。  
闻书：“对，所以你不想做明星吗？你那次说不接感情戏的剧本？”  
贺桢林：“对。”  
“其实我觉得你演戏演的特别好。”闻书说道，这倒是是实话，绝对没有什么爱屋及乌的意思，贺桢林的演技一流真没的说。  
“我从小是娱乐圈长大，确实磨炼的演技也不错，但那不是我所爱的，近几年我父母也看开了，他们经常环游世界，还劝我别太忙着工作多出去走走。”贺桢林轻声细语的说。  
闻书一听，感觉贺桢林似乎做了什么决定一样，问：“那你是想？”  
贺桢林：“退出娱乐圈。”


End file.
